Royal Shame
by CambionTwins
Summary: Ben gets shamed by Jay and Carlos, badly.


Ben gets shamed by Jay and Carlos, badly.

Another new fandom, cool. Drew some interesting tags this time around and I had no idea how to really use them together but then this idea popped into my head and I couldn't help but write it, so I hope everyone enjoys.

Royal Shame

We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Ben choked from the cock forcing itself down his throat. The prince enjoying the feeling more than he should have, but he also liked the feeling he got from behind where Jay was ruining his ass like a pro. Ben moaned when Carlos slipped his dick from his mouth and smeared pre-cum and saliva on his face, "Like this don't you little prince, it feels great to be used like this doesn't it" Jay said before leaning over to capture Carlos' lips in a heated kiss while the younger forced his cock back into Ben's mouth before he could even say a single word.

Ben had minded his own business on his way back to his own chambers when he heard the moaning coming from the boys' room, he didn't think much of it when he knocked and then entered when he didn't get an answer. The young king to be couldn't have been prepared for what he saw, he couldn't believe the sight of Carlos riding Jay, both of them naked as the younger of the two sank down onto Jay's monster cock and pulled up only to repeat the action. Jay of course didn't mind when he saw Ben, instead he made a motion with his head which told Carlos that they weren't alone anymore; it didn't take long to get Ben in on the fun when they saw the tent in his crown underwear.

Jay grabbed a handful of royal locks as he broke the kiss he shared with Carlos and resumed his brutal pounding of Ben's ass. Jay caused Ben to groan around Carlos' dick which gave the teen add pleasure as he shown no mercy to Ben's mouth; Ben thought about the speared pigs in the stories his father told him but the thought along with all of his capacity to comprehend things around him flew out the door of this room when Jay grabbed his cock with the other and painfully pulled on it while he now forced Ben forward onto Carlos' cock which caused him to choke again.

"You got a nice cock for a little goodie prince; I bet you could do some real damage with this. If you're good we might test it out some time" Jay said after he pulled Ben back up against his chest and off of Carlos who whined at the loss. Ben now moaned for the world to hear as Jay fucked him without remorse, Carlos though pushed up against the prince so that he was sandwiched between the two of them. Carlos kissed Ben, it was fierce and heated; teeth biting lips and tongue as he swallowed all the sweet sounds Ben was making.

Carlos lined his cock up with Ben's and took both of them in his left hand and started to stroke slowly while he attacked the neck Jay exposed by pulling back on Ben's hair which he still griped painfully while fucking into Ben hard. Carlos made his right hand handy by forcing three fingers down Ben's throat to quite him somewhat, the boy smirking against the pale neck he was sucking on as he felt Ben submit to what they were doing to him.

Jay's right hand had a handful of hair while his left hand gripped a pale thigh so tightly that marks would be left there after this, it was his way of telling anyone he fucked that their ass belonged to him. Jay didn't slow once, his thrusts started brutal and hour ago and his thrusts were still brutal even now as they continue to milk the sensitive prince of everything he had.

Ben didn't think he had another orgasm in him but somehow these two boys were dragging another from him, and after being at this for as long as they had he was amazed that the two young villains were still going at the same pace without slipping in speed or power even once. "Gonna cum for us again, give us another round after that maybe hmm" Carlos whispered into his ear and it went straight to his cock which twitched and then nothing… Ben felt like he was cumming but nothing was coming out and he didn't know whether to moan in pleasure or cry from pain as his sensitive cock was still being stimulated along with Carlos's.

Carlos stopped what he was doing and stood up on the bed they were on and positioned his cock above Ben's face, the prince too out of it to know what he was up to and too out of it to care that white streaks painted his face as Carlos came all over his face. Jay moaned around the tight heat gripping him and because of the image Carlos gave him, he forced himself even deeper than before into Ben by gripping him with both hands on his ass and spreading his cheeks even more before thrusting in one last time before cumming.

Ben felt like he was going to throw up as he felt Jay's cum so deep inside of him that he thought that he would puke it up if he did, it didn't help that he only now noticed the cum on his face. Jay took a while to unload but when he did he pulled out and slapped Ben's ass, "Thanks for the fuck your highness" he mocked before picking Ben up and helping him and what remained of his clothes out of the door.

Ben took a while to pull himself together before he got up from the ground before the door and making his way to his own chambers, he could barely walk or think, but what little strength he used to carry himself to his own bed he also used to think about how he had just lost his virginity to the two young villains. Ben didn't notice the looks some of the other children were giving him or even some of the guards who didn't even try to help their prince.

Well that was fun, short sure but still fun and I can't wait to draw this fandom again because it's a fun playground. R&R.

 ** _To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will._**

We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.

Written by Incubi. _Work is at AO3 and FanFiction_


End file.
